powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Masked Monsters
=Independent= Gold Mask Gold Mask (1): One of the first Black Crusade Monsters to go up against the Gorangers. He and a group of Zolders hijacked a school bus and were planning to harm the kids on the bus. However the Gorangers saved the kids inside the bus before that could happen. He wears a gold mask with a red evil smile face on it. Along with a black cape and a gold body suit. His main weapon is a scythe. Samurai Mask Samurai Mask (1, 2): The second of the five original Black Cross Monsters. Samurai Mask resembles a typical samurai from the fedual era of Japan. Complete with Samurai mask, helmet, & battle armor. Bronze Mask Bronze Mask (1, 3): He was the third Black Cross Crusade Monster to go up against the Gorangers. Wears nothing but bronze armor. Jade Mask Jade Mask (1, 4): He was the fourth Black Cross Crusade to go up against the Gorangers. Wears a multi-color jade mask and poncho. Poison Gas Mask Poison Gas Mask (1, 5): The last of the original five Black Crusade Monsters. He wears a European military uniform and a gas mask. The gas mask he wears shoots out multi-color gas that is used as his main weapon. Metal Hoop Mask Metal Hoop Mask (6): A Black Crusade monster who is made up of stacked metal hoops. Crescent Moon Mask Crescent Moon Mask (7): Wears a red crescent moon mask and black body suit. His main weapon is a crescent moon staff that can turn a human into a werewolf. Poison Fang Mask Poison Fang Mask (8) Witch Mask Witch Mask (9): The main weapon is a magic staff that shoots fire and can be used to fly with. Wing Mask Wing Mask (10) Boat Ear Mask Boat Ear Mask (11) Silver Heat Mask Silver Heat Mask (12) Horn Mask Horn Mask (13) Skull Mask Skull Mask (14): The last of the Independent Black Cross Monsters. =Sunring Mask's Army= Rainbow Mask Rainbow Mask (15): Mirror Mask Mirror Mask (16): Black Hair Mask Black Hair Mask (17): Cyclops Mask Cyclops Mask (18) Sword Mask Sword Mask (19) =Iron Mask Temujin's Army= Cannoball Mask Cannoball Mask (21) Gear Mask (22) Wire Mask (23) Razor Mask (24) Eight-Eyed Mask (25) Blue Muscle Mask (26) Iron Nail Mask (27) Iron Comb Mask (28) Door Mask Door Mask (29): His head is a steel box with a door secured with a lock in front. He's able to put objects inside his hollow head. Mine Mask He specializes in sea mines for both land and water. His main weapon is a mine mace and can shoot bullets from within his mask's silos.(30) Iron Tube Mask The first Black Crusade Monster to not be easily defeated by a normal Hurricane Ball. (31) Large Hatchet Mask (32) Iron Princess Mask Attmpted to frame the Gorangers by robbing jewelry stores and have a handful of Zolders portray as one off the Gorangers. (33) Blushing Mask (34) Steel Mask (35) Warship Mask (36) Cyborg Q Cyborg Q (36): Resembling a normal woman named Aya-chan. Ki Ranger found her jumping off of cliff and nearly drown in the ocean. He saved her life, upon bringing her to shore. She was in fact a cyborg working for the Black Cross. Her only use of weapon was a dagger and is able to grow sharp metal fingernails. She ended up being destroyed by Warship Mask. She was the only Black Cross Minion to not have "mask" in her name. Fork Mask (37) Pirate Mask Resembles a stereotype pirate, bearing a large hook for a hand and a hat. (38) Rock Surface Mask (39) Iron Basket Mask (40) Iron Lion Mask Wears a large iron mask in the shape of a lion's face. His main weapon is a spear. He was the last minion of Iron Mask Temujin's Army. Also a smoker who was briefly seen with a cigar while doing Temujin's biddings. (41) =Volcano Mask Magman's Army= Diamond Mask He was the General Magman's first minion to try to kill off the Gorangers. He has a blade on his forehead that is as sharp as a diamond and can cut through steel with it. His main weapon is a wedge spear.(43) Electricity Mask Electricity Mask (44): Sword Shark Mask (45) Locomotive Mask (46) Bird Talon Mask (47) Camera Mask (48) Horn Bone Mask (49) Iron Trap Mask (50) Gunman Mask (51) Telephone Mask (52) Baseball Mask (53) =Golden Mask's Army= Big Ear Mask (55) Faucet Mask (56) Coxcomb Mask (57) Parabolic Mask (58) Deathbird Mask (59) Shellfish Mask (60) Cowshoe Mask (61) Rib Mask (62) Television Mask (63) Clock Mask (64) Fallen Leaves Mask (65) Pinwheel Mask (66) Can Opener Mask (67) Injection Mask (68) Pineapple Mask (69) Tire Mask (70) Piano Mask (71) Anchor Mask (72) Kendo Mask (73) Glasses Mask (74) Stove Mask (75) Iron Spider Mask (76) Iron Snake Mask (77) Mammoth Mask (78) Skate Mask (79) Iron Tiger Mask (80) Kettle Mask (81) Yo-Yo Mask (82) Tiger Mask (83)